


Kosztorys

by Haszyszymora



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: (post)kolonializm, F/M, OOC, prohibicja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szczerze? To opowiadanie wymyśliło mi się przed obejrzeniem filmu, za to po odsłuchaniu (i obejrzeniu) "Na Południu w Luizjanie". Czyli właściwie macie do czynienia z fanfikiem do piosenki. Poza tym co, poza tym trollowanie baśni, Faciliera dużo, ja naprawdę nie umiem czytać tego gościa inaczej niż postkolonialnie. Indżoj!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kosztorys

_Śmieszna sprawa z tym voodoo, Larry: nic wyczarować nie mogę dla siebie._

 

W nocy nie ma brzydkich miast. Tu się coś rozpłynie w mięciutkiej czerni, tam zatrze na szaro, ówdzie przyprószy światłem, na złocisto, czerwono czy zielonkawo, a jak jeszcze temu światłu postawić na drodze drzewo, to już w ogóle koronka i poezja.  
Tym bardziej parszywe, utrzymywał Doktor Facilier, wydają się poranki. Gorzej niż z przygodnymi kobietami: przy takiej cizi, kiedy już się obudzisz i popatrzysz przy świetle – Jezu, co za ohyda – wystarczy tylko wyskoczyć z łóżka. A spróbuj, człowieku, powtórzyć taką sztuczkę z Nowym Orleanem, gdy jedziesz rano tramwajem, nogi z podłogą trzęsą się osobno, bebechy osobno, a w głowie jakby wrzała oliwa i spływała na zesztywniały kark. Nie da się. Mamuśka Ora jest wszędzie, w każdym oknie jej zmięta, poszarzała gęba, krzaczaste dymy na spęczniałym niebie, żylaki rynsztoków, a nade wszystko jej oddech. Dziwne, że w nocy jakoś miasta nigdy nie śmierdzą, jakoś tak…  
Na zakręcie tramwaj szarpnął, cisnął Faciliera między parę pasażerów, robotnika z rannej zmiany i dziewczynkę z nocnej. Też oddychających, pełną piersią, skórą i pachą, jak cały wagon. Wagon z pochyłą podłogą. Z wyraźną febrą. Z jednym wolnym miejscem, tak, dla białych – tymczasem na tej linii kontrolerzy jak brzytwy, amuletów pod ręką brak, nie warto. Teoretycznie Facilier mógłby posadzić tam swój cień, a samemu usiąść w powietrzu, ale ta sztuczka była już wystarczająco trudna bez telepania się tramwajem na kacu. Najlepiej, myślał, przykładając czoło do zgrzanej, rozdygotanej szyby, najlepiej –  
Najlepiej wysiądzie, zanim się rozpadnie na części. Pozwoli, by przed nosem przemknął samochód, żółty bentley z grubą rybą w środku – klakson omal nie rozsadził czaszki – cholera, za to się należy pożar w garażu, ale na razie, co tam, poprzestanie na złapaniu gumy. Facilier sięgnął do kieszeni, odnalazł luźną nitkę, machinalnie skręcił w supeł. Pożałował przez sekundę, gdy z oponą bentleya huknęły również bębenki w skacowanych uszach. I wreszcie, nieco podreperowany sprawiedliwością dziejową, przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy, do Duke’a.  
Do kawiarni Duke’a Facilier zachodził na tyle często, że nogi niosły go całkiem odruchowo. Działo się tak z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, lokal znajdował się po drodze do jego mieszkania na Gravier Street. Po drugie, Facilier miał kiedyś epizod z tamtejszą kelnerką. Epizod trwał parę miesięcy i obszedł się bez rękoczynów, uważał go więc za bardzo udany. Tiana też, o czym, o dziwo, Doktor wiedział bez magii.  
– Jesteś w porządku facet, Sai – powiedziała na koniec, uśmiechając się i wzruszając jednym ramieniem. – Dobrze się z tobą bawiłam. Ale na stałe wolę kogoś, kto patrzy bardziej w przód niż w tył.  
I cześć. Nawet z buziakiem na pożegnanie. W policzek.  
A w tej chwili, całe wieki po epizodzie, Tiana także się uśmiechała.  
– Siemasz, Sai – powitała go, podchodząc do stolika. – Co podać?  
– Kawę – wychrypiał. Na uśmiech jakoś nie starczyło energii.  
– Na krechę?  
– Nie dzisiaj. – Miał w kieszeni garść dolarówek, resztę z tego, co udało się zarobić i przehulać zeszłej nocy. Tiana popatrzyła na niego, jej uśmiech jakby się nieco przekrzywił.  
– Coś jeszcze? – zapytała głośno, by Duke słyszał, i dodała ciszej, podejrzliwie: – Ten samochód to nie przez ciebie, prawda?  
– Przeze mnie – przyznał Facilier. Obojętnie. Szarmancko, żartobliwie czy zaczepnie to mógł próbować, jak już wróci do żywych.  
Tiana zmarszczyła brwi, przybrała tę swoją ni to zrezygnowaną, ni to zniecierpliwioną minę.  
– O Boże, Sai – westchnęła. – Dlaczego znowu…  
– Dlatego, że nie mogłem usiąść w pieprzonym tramwaju – odrzekł zmęczonym głosem. – Tiana, skarbie, a mogłabyś mnie zrugać, jak już przyniesiesz kawę? Zostawię ci napiwek. Podwójny.

*

Kawa się zjawiła. Z kroplą rumu; od czasu, gdy z alkoholem zaczęły się problemy, Duke łowił klientów na takie dodatki do napojów i deserów, władzy zaś przedstawiał, zgodnie z prawdą przecież, niewinne menu, czyściutkie jak purytańskie sumionka: kawa, ciasto, lody. Trzeci powód do odwiedzania tej knajpy, dumał Facilier, czując, jak od słodko-gorzkiego pieczenia na języku zaczyna rozjaśniać mu się w głowie. Po czym wrócił do dyskusji z Tianą, tradycyjnie rwanej, krótkiej i bezcelowej.  
– Świata nie zmienisz – rzuciła, przebiegając z tacą koło jego stolika. – Tym, że komuś dowalisz, i to jeszcze za kogoś innego – dokończyła w drodze powrotnej.  
– A kto mówi o zmienianiu świata? – zawołał za nią.  
– Tak byłoby mniej dziecinnie. – Stolik dalej. – Bo naprawdę, Sai, ty to czasami jak dziecko. – Drzwi do kuchni. – Pomogło ci chociaż, że rozwaliłeś facetowi oponę?  
– Byłabyś zdumiona – odpowiedział gładko, gdy mijała jego stolik, i posłał w ślad za nią porozumiewawczy uśmiech. Pal diabli, że w tej kwestii zrozumienia jakoś nigdy się nie doczekał, całkiem tak, jakby zaharowywanie się za parę centów, stary garnek jako spadek po ojcu i robienie za maskotkę jaśnie panienki było jakimś cholernym prezentem od losu.  
– O, to na pewno – zgodziła się Tiana, przemykając obok. No, ale dla niej „mogło być gorzej” zawsze znaczyło tyle, co „jest idealnie”, więc Facilier tylko teatralnie rozłożył ręce. Co poradzić, no co tu poradzić. Grunt, że sam rozumiał. Że widział śmieszność tych utuczonych książątek, ich brytyjskich akcentów – francuski już się przejadł, trudno, imienia nie powinno się zmieniać za często – ich prób zobaczenia czegokolwiek z wyżyn Harvardu czy Yale i radosnego przekonania, że widzą wszystko, ich pożal się Boże dramatów i życzeń, których znaczenia sami nie rozumieli. Grunt, że sam znał tę głęboką, łaskotliwą przyjemność, jaką dawało każde draśnięcie takich białych rączek rzeczywistością, naprawdę maleńkie, oni tak mało potrzebowali. Bo co to jest, jedna nieudana miłostka, kiks na scenie czy jedzenie fasoli zamiast kawioru? Śmiechu warte. Więc się śmiał, dlaczego nie?  
– Bardzo śmieszne – syknęła kiedyś Tiana, wyślizgując się gniewnie spod jego ramienia. – Głębszy głos, faktycznie. Ludzie pewnie też padali ze śmiechu, jak ta mała zaśpiewała basem? Ubaw po pachy. Tylko że wcale nie. Więc przestań, do cholery, chwalić mi się tym, jak komuś dowaliłeś, i jeszcze czekać, aż cię za to pogłaszczę, i nie, nie obchodzi mnie, że za forsę tej małej jedliśmy kolację. Nie bawi mnie to, łapiesz?  
Łapał. Śmiał się więc dalej, tylko w pojedynkę. Różnicy, jak się rzekło, nie robiło mu to żadnej.

*

Trzeba było się naprawdę uważnie przyglądać, by wychwycić, jak Tiana w biegu na sekundę zatrzymuje oddech i wydyma policzki, tłumiąc ziewanie. Albo być Doktorem Facilierem i zwyczajnie wyciągnąć w rozmowie, że spędziła noc na szorowaniu wanien. Nocna zmiana w hotelu, i to Mazarinie, czyli zdzieramy sobie ręce luksusowo, pośród marmurów, złota i luster do sufitu. Albo na gwałt zmieniamy pościele, bo ktoś uznał, że w takim połyskliwym materiale nie zaśnie. Albo lecimy za inną nocną zachcianką szanownych gości.  
Że też jej nie dusiło. On sam, fakt, w gorszych czasach też pracował tu i tam, i wściekłość zawsze dławiła tak, że nie sposób było wytrwać więcej niż miesiąc. Trochę dłużej zagrzał miejsce w zakładzie pogrzebowym; może nawet wspominałby tę pracę z sentymentem, bo jednak zahaczała trochę o zaświaty, a bliźni w trumnach prezentowali się sympatycznie jak kukiełki z wosku. Nie miewali też fanaberii, tak przynajmniej myślał do chwili, gdy u jednego klienta – wyglansowanego bankiera, rozbitego razem z samochodem – zauważył prawdziwe, nie tekturowe buty. Po tym odkryciu Facilier, ochłonąwszy już ze zdumienia, mało sam nie padł trupem, bo na takie lakierki, na samo ich czyszczenie, w Back o’Town odkładało się forsę przez całe miesiące, taka skóra mogła wytrzymać lata chodzenia i to trzeba, to naprawdę trzeba być białym, żeby dać takim butom zgnić. Gwizdnął je więc – proszę, tylko trochę za duże – i dbał o nie jak dbałby każdy, kto pół życia latał po nowoorleańskim szkle na bosaka.  
Tiana, oczywiście, tej historii z butami nie pochwalała. Na szczęście robienie kazań zwykle szybko jej się nudziło – teraz też prędko wyczerpała temat i przeszła – przebiegła, z tacą w ręku – do przyjemniejszych, codziennych tematów. Parada niedługo, podobno gościnnie zagra Kid Ory. Tak, ostatnio szedł niezły pogrzeb z orkiestrą, ale to już nie to samo.  
– Szkoda – mruknęła w przelocie. – Że kto umie grać, ten wieje do Chicago. – Odebrała zamówienie. – Kto potem będzie grał u mnie, co? – Odniosła zamówienie.  
– Black Benny zdąży chyba wyjść do tego czasu – zauważył Facilier. Pomysł ze stawianiem lokalu za forsę z napiwków bawił go bardzo krótko, dokładniej: do chwili, gdy zajrzał w karty. Teraz chciał już tylko dożyć tego widowiska.  
Tymczasem streścił Tianie inne widowisko, to, za które Benny znowu poszedł siedzieć. Tak, trafiła, pokłócił się z żoną na ulicy. Tym razem na cegły i noże. Tak, pogonili się przez pół dzielnicy, ale…  
Ale w już i tak zwaną rozmowę wciął się kucharz, któremu wyraźnie zaczęło się nudzić nad patelnią.  
– Zbierasz już kapelę do tej swojej knajpy? – zapytał zjadliwie. – A na czym będą grali, na grzebieniach? Czy garnkach od gumbo?  
– Masz już te naleśniki, Buford? – zapytała obojętnie Tiana. – Czasami chciałabym go zabić – dodała, przechodząc z powrotem.  
– Mogę ci zrobić lalkę – zaproponował Facilier. Tylko przez grzeczność. Nakłuwanie lalek nie było zabawą, miało w zaświatach swoją cenę, i to wysoką. Dlatego, chociaż większość tak zwanych bliźnich, zwłaszcza tych z przodu wagonu, budziła w nim nienawiść organiczną jak gorączka, Facilier przy użyciu magii zabił tylko raz czy dwa. No dobra, trzy, ale ostatni, tamten pastorek-łowca czarownic z Towarzystwa Chrześcijańskiego, był w interesie duchów. Nie liczył się.  
Tiana zbyła propozycję machnięciem ręki. Jak zwykle.  
– Jeśli będziesz potrzebowała czegoś… wiesz… – powiedział jej kiedyś, na zakończenie epizodu. – To przyleć do mnie.  
Nie przyleciała ani razu. Widać, nie potrzebowała ani jego magii, ani znajomości. Facilier za to potrzebował często: kawy na krechę, drobnych do wtorku, kąta na zapleczu w te poranki, gdy dotarcie na Gravier Street okazywało się ponad siły.  
– W sumie – dumał półgłosem, układając monety w słupek – całkiem tanio na tym wychodzę.  
Po czym sięgnął do kieszeni, wydobył talię kart, porównał. Słupek wyrastał ponad talię, znaczy: do wieczora mogło być znośnie. Sposobu na dłuższe i bardziej konkretne przepowiednie Doktor Facilier nie miał; gdy próbował pytać o własną przyszłość, karty zawsze, niezależnie od wszystkiego, pokazywały brak zmian. Czyli milczały.

 

_We mnie też płynie królewska krew, po mamusi._

 

Gdyby Tiana miała czas i ochotę na przepatrywanie swoich uczuć, doszłaby do wniosku, że pojawienie się Saia po dłuższej nieobecności – fakt, że skacowanego jak nieboskie stworzenie i z kolejnym wrednym żartem na sumieniu – przyjęła z niejasną ulgą. Czasu i ochoty jednak nie miała, więc na widok znajomego fikuśnego cylindra ograniczyła się do odnotowania „O, żyje”, na marginesie: „O, jeszcze go nie przymknęli ani nie spławili w rzece”. Uśmiech przeważnie dorzucał się sam, bez udziału woli. Zresztą miała kilka solidnych powodów, by się uśmiechać, zwłaszcza parę chwil później, gdy omawiali sprawę muzyki w jej restauracji.  
– W mieście zostało jeszcze paru chłopaków od Fate’a Marable’a – mówił Sai, przetasowując karty. – A jak nie, to po Back o’Town szwenda się cała armia bezrobotnych muzyków, coś sobie chyba dobierzesz na początek.  
Zupełnie poważnie. W końcu sam jej kiedyś tę wymarzoną knajpkę wywróżył – i nawet jeśli zdziwienie mógł wtedy udawać, w sumie czemu nie, to już dwukrotne dobieranie kart dla upewnienia wyglądało na szczere. Dlatego choćby, że było nieodpłatne.  
– Postawisz mi obiad, jak się już wybudujesz – powiedział wesoło. A kiedy obejrzała się ukradkiem, już w drzwiach do kuchni, zaczynał rozkładać karty po raz kolejny.  
Tiana, swoją drogą, niespecjalnie wierzyła we wróżby; ale miło było usłyszeć, że czeka ją coś dobrego. Dla dobrej wiadomości, aprobaty dla marzeń, choćby i ze strony światełek na niebie czy dziesięciu namalowanych monet, warto było czasem poświęcić jedną prawdziwą monetę. Dlatego poświęciła – ukradkiem, do tego ryzykując zruganie za wygłupy w pracy – jeden raziczek, Lottie jest przecież dziecinna cały czas, jej chyba też raz było wolno.  
Tiana dostała swoją dobrą wiadomość. A także, choć nie od razu, najbardziej zwariowany epizod w życiu, zupełnie jak kilkumiesięczną wycieczkę do lunaparku. Wszystko za pół dolara.

*

– Wróżysz? – zapytała, przechodząc obok. Sai uniósł brwi, karta zatańczyła między jego palcami.  
– A chcesz?  
– A po co? – Tiana wzruszyła ramionami. – Wiem już, co chciałam.  
Karty, zawsze karty, ułożone w wachlarz, w stosik, w konstelację, migające w ręku albo znikające, zależnie od nastroju: w kieszeni lub w powietrzu. Nic dziwnego przecież – chociaż na ulicach grano raczej w kości, w każdym razie wśród kolorowych – szuler, magik, zawody właściwie podobne. Oba wesołe i dochodowe. I nie gorsze niż, powiedzmy, uliczny muzyk. Chociaż od tamtej pierwszej wróżby sporo zdążyło się zmienić, Tiana zawsze niezłomnie twierdziła, że nie ma powodów do histerii, no naprawdę.  
– Sai nie jest poganinem, mamo – powtarzała dziesiątki razy, bardziej ubawiona niż urażona. – Był ochrzczony.  
– Wróży, nie chodzi do kościoła i nosi jakieś kły na szyi – umartwiała się mama. – Ładny mi chrześcijanin. A na wizytówce nazywa się jakoś inaczej.  
– Dla klientów, mamo – tłumaczyła przymilnie Tiana, przytulając twarz do maminego ramienia. – Ja do niego mówię tak, jak się nazywa naprawdę, czyli Sai. To znaczy Isaiah. Jak każdy normalny facet. Zresztą, bo to on jeden ma zmyślone imię? No popatrz na jazzbandy.  
A że jego magia okazała się trochę bardziej niewiarygodna niż karciane sztuczki? Na tym właśnie polegała cała przygoda, jej urok i żart. Rozsiadanie się w powietrzu jak w najwygodniejszym fotelu, cień żyjący własnym życiem, nocne włóczęgi po mieście, podglądanie filmu w kinie przez ścianę, próby tańca, komicznie nieudane, z Saiem i z jego cieniem. Zaglądanie w przyszłość i czasami w przeszłość. Rozmowy z duchami, ale tylko raz i nigdy więcej, wystarczy, że przez resztę tamtej nocy Tiana bała się zasnąć. I jej ulubiona rzecz, kwiaty-widma, czyli właściwie też wywoływanie duchów, ale niemych.  
– Wszystko, co umarło, da się przywołać – tłumaczył Sai, rysując kredą na podłodze. – No, to jakie mają być?  
– A jakie masz?  
– Mów, jakie chcesz.  
Chciała róże, ale herbaciane. I dostała. Parę dodatkowych linii kredą, trochę przezroczystego olejku, chwila mamrotania pod nosem – i z podłogi wyrósł kwitnący krzak, przejrzysty jak szkło. To jeszcze raz róże, ale pomarańczowe z żółtym. I takie liliowe. Storczyki. Irysy. Tulipany. Lawenda. Sai rysował na podłodze, Tiana wymyślała gorączkowo, zachłystując się śmiechem, a mieszkanie tonęło pomału w drżących, delikatnych kwiatach, mieniących się trochę jak płomień gazu, a trochę jak mydlane bańki. Wiele razy tak tonęło, to jako sala taneczna w dniu wesela, to jako park – Sai przywoływał martwą trawę, Tiana gotowała jakiś obiad i urządzali piknik na podłodze – a często po prostu jako widmowo ukwiecone mieszkanie, ozdabiane według starego ogrodniczego katalogu, z różanecznikami, magnoliami i serdusznikami wiszącymi nad łóżkiem.  
Nic, zupełnie nic, czym należałoby się martwić. Sztuczki. Zabawa i tyle. Jeśli coś mogło Tianę… no, nawet nie martwić, bez przesady… zaskakiwać, to fakt, że voodoo sięgało poza ulicę i pokój do przyjmowania gości. Nie tylko pracownia należała do Doktora Faciliera, sypialnia też, tam również zawędrował ołtarzyk z lalkami, znaki, świece i zioła. Cóż, przynajmniej cylinder zdejmował do łóżka. Naszyjnika z krokodylich kłów już nie.  
– Ale tego krokodyla – zapytała go kiedyś – nie zjadłeś na Święto Dziękczynienia, co?  
Zapytała dla żartu, a on się na serio obraził. Może zresztą faktycznie był bardziej Doktorem Facilierem niż Isaiahem Freemanem. Może traktował tę swoją magię poważniej, niż powinien. Cóż, lubił, utrzymywał się z tego, a Tiana nigdy przecież nie planowała za niego wychodzić, nie był to więc jej problem. Jej problemem…  
– Albo czekaj – powiedziała, zanim Sai schował karty. – Ten książę, co ma przyjechać… Słyszałeś już?  
– Naveen z Maledonii – Sai uśmiechnął się domyślnie. – Tutaj, skarbie, lepiej byś wyszła na afrodyzjaku.  
– Przestań – przewróciła oczami, sama jednak nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Myślę o Lottie, ona bardzo chce…  
– Lottie – przerwał zimno Sai – stać na to, by sobie sama zamówiła czytanie w kartach. Albo na wysłanie służących… tych, którym płaci.  
– Przestań – powtórzyła Tiana.  
Uśmiechy zniknęły jak zdmuchnięte. Karty tarota również.

*

– Tia! Tia, Tia, Tia, słyszałaś już, słyszałaś wieści!?  
Lottie miała to do siebie, że kiedy gdzieś wchodziła, było zupełnie tak, jakby za nią wpadała orkiestra grająca charlestona. Tiana poczuła nagle, że ktoś ją łapie, obraca jak w tańcu, a potem sama już musiała obracać się na wszystkie strony, chcąc nadążyć za podekscytowanym szczebiotem przyjaciółki.  
– Książę Naveen! – opowiadała Lottie, obtańcowując kawiarnię. – Ten z Maledonii! Przyjeżdża do Nowego Orleanu! Co za mraśny gość! A mój tatko! – powiedz jej, co zrobiłeś, tatulu, no powiedz!  
O przyjeździe egzotycznego księcia plotkowało się w Nowym Orleanie już od miesiąca, trudno było czegoś nie podłapać, gdy pracowało się w kawiarni. Że dostojny gość zjawi się na paradzie i paru przyjęciach, to też było raczej jasne, mimo to Tiana słuchała chciwie, bo Lottie słuchało się naprawdę jak jazzbandu, ta radość i rytm były tak samo zaraźliwe. Naprawdę, naprawdę świetnie, że książę Naveen przyjedzie na bal, że zostanie u La Bouffów, i tak, tak, widziała zdjęcia, przystojny jak z filmu. Morowo będzie popatrzeć na żywo, a jak do tego patrzenia Lottie dołożyła jeszcze sporą zapłatę, Tiana sama miała ochotę zatańczyć. Tymczasem obie życzyły sobie powodzenia, tak w interesach, jak w miłości.  
– A skoro o tym mowa, kochanie – odezwała się chytrze Lottie – to jeszcze przed chwilą widziałam tu twojego czarodzieja. Chyba wam nie przeszkodziłam, co?  
– Taki on mój, jak twój – odpowiedziała odruchowo Tiana, oglądając się ze zdumieniem. Głupim właściwie, bo że Sai wstanie i wyjdzie, to było do przewidzenia, a że nikt nie zauważy, to raczej oczywiste, w końcu zawsze chodził jak kot. Zresztą kto by go zauważył, gdy Lottie obtańcowywała lokal.  
Zostawił na stoliku napiwek.  
– Nie przeszkodziłaś, Lottie – dodała stanowczo Tiana. Nie miała wcale ochoty – najmniejszej – by wybiec na ulicę i rzucić w niego tymi drobniakami. Była szczęśliwa, wesoła, bogata. Kto by się w takiej chwili irytował, no naprawdę.  
I dlatego właśnie te żarciki o „jej czarodzieju” tak szybko zrobiły się nieaktualne, do diabła: jak na wyprawę do lunaparku, za często wkradało się między nich obrażone milczenie. Gdyby jeszcze Sai był zwyczajnie zazdrosny, dałoby się sprawę przeżyć, zazdrość u mężczyzn i dzieci jest zrozumiała. Tak samo te głupie żarty, kanty i sztuczki. Nawet, do pewnego stopnia, ta złośliwa radość, z jaką opowiadał o swoich numerach.  
Ale Sai ich wszystkich nienawidził, klientów, Lottie, pana La Bouffa, fabrykantów, rady miasta, białych jazzmanów, białych policjantów, właściwie każdego, kto urodził się biały. Na serio nienawidził, tak właśnie, że nie podałby im szklanki wody, gdyby przed nim umierali z pragnienia. Naprawdę, jakby oni wszyscy wyrządzili mu jakąś straszną krzywdę. Na stałe, wystarczyło słowo, by się zjeżył. Taki głuchy, ciemny gniew pod spodem, zawsze gotowy do wybuchu, prawie fizycznie wyczuwalny. Ba, prawie. Całkiem fizyczny, przecież to była zwyczajna choroba, zwykła gorączka, takie paskudne gorąco pod skórą, wilgotne, ale wysuszające ciało na wiór. Stąd się brało, zdaniem Tiany, całe wychudzenie, spieczone usta, przekrwienie oczu. Wieczna wściekłość, a nie duchy.  
Jego babka, wspominał kiedyś, też zajmowała się duchami i miała blizny od łańcucha na kostkach. Ale to nie miało grama sensu, bo przecież blizn nie dziedziczy się tak jak talentów.  
– Ech, Sai, czasami chce mi się nad tobą płakać – powiedziała mu raz, głaszcząc po twarzy, po tych gorących, zapadniętych policzkach. Sai leżał wtedy z głową na jej kolanach, jak zwykle po zażegnaniu kolejnej kłótni; ta jego dziwna gorączka zawsze budziła w Tianie wstręt, gdy się kłócili, i rozczulała, kiedy się godzili. A czasem, co było chyba najgorsze, się Tianie udzielała. Głupia, zgorączkowana złość na głupią – samolubną – nic i nigdy nierozumiejącą – wywyższającą się – na dziecinną, zwariowaną Lottie, kochaną, znaną od zawsze. Tiana nigdy nie czuła się przecież jej maskotką. Ani służącą.  
– Ależ oczywiście, że jesteście jak siostry – podrwiwał Sai. – Przecież znacie się tylko dzięki twojej mamie.  
Nie było niczego złego w tym, że poznały się w kuchni zamiast na proszonej herbatce. Niczego złego w tych paru prezentach na Gwiazdkę, w paru donoszonych sukienkach. Niczego złego w tym, że Lottie miała pieniądze, nosiła ubrania z Paryża i mogłaby jeździć z przodu tramwaju, gdyby nie jeździła automobilem. Tak przecież jest, że nie da się bez przerwy lubić tych, których się naprawdę zna – Doktor Facilier w tych swoich trumiennych butach powinien już dawno na to wpaść.  
– Naprrrawdę? – zapytała Lottie, za nic mając oczywiste fakty.  
– Już zamknęliśmy tę sprawę – potwierdziła Tiana. – Dawno i nieprawda.  
Zresztą, na to samo by wyszło i bez Lottie. Ostatecznie Sai Freeman wcale nie był pewniejszy od Doktora Faciliera, z tym swoim tarotem, uśmiechem markowanym jak pocałunek w rękę, wiecznie płynnymi pieniędzmi i widmowymi kwiatami, których nawet nie dało się zachować na pamiątkę dla dzieci.  
– Dwoje – wyczytał kiedyś i machnął ręką, gdy zapytała, czy z nim. I dobrze. Tiana nie pisała się nigdy na domek, dzieci i wspólną starość, nigdy też, mimo wszystkich czułości, nie udawała, że się pisze. A Sai całkiem serio rozmawiał z nią o restauracji, zawsze oddawał pieniądze i świetnie słuchał; trzeba było tylko pilnować przy narzekaniu, by nie dać się za bardzo nakręcić.  
Krótko mówiąc, zapłaciła za krótki epizod, a dostała przyjaciela. Czyli wyszła na tym naprawdę tanio.


End file.
